Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of health tracking and monitoring devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to water bottles used in the health tracking industry. Specifically, the present invention relates to water bottles that transmit information of the amount of water or fluid consumed therefrom to a remote health tracking device and conveying that information to a user.
Background Information
Proper hydration is an integral aspect of human well-being. Water consumption is the primary way humans hydrate themselves. Often, people will carry around water bottles with them so they can hydrate on-the-go when they may not be near a water source.
Water bottles ordinarily include delineations thereon to indicate the amount of fluid contained in the bottle. Other water bottles may include digital representation of the amount of water contained in the bottle and consumed therefrom. One such exemplary digital water bottle is commercially available for sale under the name. of California. According to HydraCoach, their intelligent water bottle is an interactive fluid measurement device that automatically calculates, monitors and provides instant feedback on fluid consumption for athletes, amongst others. Determined by a user's weight and duration of exercise, the Hydracoach digital water bottle will generate a personal hydration goal for the day.
Shifting focus now to personal health tracking monitors (also known as “activity trackers”), they are exploding in popularity amongst individuals desiring to monitor many aspects of their daily health routine. Some exemplary personal health tracking monitors/devices are: Fitbit Surge and Fitbit Charge by Fitbit, Inc.; iWatch by Apple, Inc.; and Up and UP24 by Jawbone. Additionally, some smartphone applications operate as activity trackers, and some are even configured to sync with the aforementioned monitors/devices. Some exemplary smartphone applications are MyFitnessPal by MyFitnessPal, Inc. and RunKeeper by FitnessKeeper, Inc. Further, some of the heath tracking device companies have their own smartphone applications that collect and display information obtained from their device.
In these above referenced health monitoring mobile applications, there is often a line item entry for hydration (i.e., amount of water consumed). These mobile applications require the user to manually enter the amount of water they consume.